


One Foot in front of the Other

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [22]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Second Chances, blind OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	One Foot in front of the Other

 

 

Dear Henry,

 

today is Sunday, the 12th of August, 2018, and you, your Mummy and I are on holiday in Cornwall. We have rented this wonderful, little cottage by the beach and from your bedroom you have the most amazing view of the ocean. Do you remember how lovely it was to fall asleep to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore?

 

I am not quite sure how old you will be when you read this, my darling boy, but right now you are just a little bit over 10 months. You look adorable with your big, curious eyes and your soft brown hair. You remind me of your Mummy so very much, Henry. And you have no idea how much I love the both of you!

 

We were off to the beach today. Or rather, we were off to the beach again today. Your Mummy loves the beach. She loves walking barefoot in the sand and she loves how the small waves tickle her toes. You do, too. And every time a wave hits your tiny, chubby legs you laugh the happiest laugh. It’s music to my ears, my dearest son. There’s not a sound more beautiful than hearing you laugh.

What’s your favourite sound, my love? Is it the music from your music box? Is it your Mummy’s voice or mine? Or is it Sam’s happy bark whenever you throw a ball for him? What is it, Henry?

 

Today was a special day for you and me. Today was the day I taught you how to walk. You tried it yourself before. Oftentimes you’d hold on to the sofa or your Mummy’s leg and you’d stand wobbly on your own little feet, grinning like a lunatic because you felt so proud.

Today, my darling boy, you and I, we walked along the beach. Step by step we walked and first you held my hand. You clung onto it like a drowning man in the sea but then, oh yes, then you let go and off you went. You didn’t go far, sweetheart, but you did walk on your own all the way to your Mummy who sat in the sand, Sam faithfully by your side.

 

Your Mummy couldn’t see you walking, Henry. In fact, she’s never seen you, not with her eyes at least. But she’s seen you in her own special way. She knows every inch of your skin, every one of your toes and fingers. She knows about the softness of your hair and the smoothness of your skin. I told her about the colour of your eyes and the colour of your hair. I told her about each mole, each freckle. And she can hear you every time you gurgle and smile and babble on about god knows what.

She listens to your every sound, your every move. She dries your every tear and she loves to hold you and smell you and feel you. She loves to love you so very much, my dearest Henry.

And I love her.

 

Tomorrow we’ll go to the beach again and maybe you’ll walk again. But for now you’re asleep. You fell asleep on top of me right after your dinner and ever since then your Mummy and I, we have been watching you, feeling you, listening to you.

We love you, Henry. And we always will. We’re with you every step of the way, my little man! No matter what!

 

With love,

 

your Dad


End file.
